Ponamero Sundown
Ponamero Sundown were a stoner rock band from Stockholm, active from 2005 - 2016. History Memorable hooks, tons of groove, a free spirit and enough riffs to fill a canyon! That is the recipe behind this band who started their journey in mid November 2005 in Stockholm, Sweden. The idea was to write music influenced by a favoured decade in hard rock - the 70´s together with the warm fuzz of the stoner rock scene. The members come from different backgrounds but have been in the music scene for years, playing in different constellations and outfits. 2005-2009 When Ampgeezer threw in the towel back in 2005, the three remaining members decided to continue under a new name and a new direction. Ola, Peter and Anders started writing new songs with a bit more rock sounding aproach than earlier. The Maximum groove-demo was pretty much recorded before the band got hold of Niclas, who acctually auditioned for Ampgeezer 6 months earlier but strangly enough didn't cut it the first time. After the first demo got released in 2006 things started slowly rolling. The band started gigging mostly in the Stockholm area and continued writing new songs + released two more demos that year. In early 2007 the fourth demo Heavy rock was released and during the rest of the year more gigs were played, mostly in Sweden but also in Denmark and in the Uk (London). In 2008 Ponamero Sundown went on their first shorter tour to Germany and Belgium. During the fall the band started to record their debut album. 9 new songs + 2 older demo songs were put to tape in Studio XX by Robert Axelson. The album was later mastered by Fredrik Groth in Studio Flåklypa. 2009-2012 In mid 2009 Ola decided to leave the band, searching for new adventures. Shortly thereafter Stonerized got released by Transubstance Records and the new bass player Oliver enters. Oliver, who had earlier played with Niclas in the band Stressfest. The mark II setting started writting new songs which later would become Rodeo Eléctrica. The recording started in May 2010 and the record got released in March 2011. It was recorded and mixed by Johan Lundh at Studio Debka and later masterd bu Ronnie Björnström at Enchanced Studios. A record that got rather good reviews even though it didn't sell very much. Two shorter tours were made. The first one in 2010, taking the band to Denmark, Germany and Poland. During the spring of 2012, the second one took them to the Uk, France, Belguim and then back to London for a gig at the first Desertfest. A video of The dice was recorded before the summer break (released in jan 2013). And then all hell broke loose. Oliver leaves the band in late 2012, searching for new adventures. 2013-2015 A new era. Robert joins the band in jan 2013 (earlier in The Quill) and the Mark III setting takes it's form. Despite the latest year's sincerly difficult personal family matters the band continues working on the third album. Old songs are getting rearranged and new songs are being written. Some shows are being played in the Stockholm are during 2013 and the band also made a short trip attending the Kiarama Festival in Finland in 2014. They also released a digital single called Blood Feud, recorded by Patrik Edström. The recording of what would become Veddesta started in november 2014. But instead of using a studio the band decided to record everything in their rehearsal studio with the help of Johan Lundh. A decision that got the band into an endless recording session throughout the spring of 2015. Veddesta was released first digital in early october 2015 and has so far gotten rather good reviews from all over the place. 2016 The end of the line ''' The cd + the vinyl was finally released in late January. After thoughtfull consideration the band decided to pull the plug in august 2016. Discography '''Albums: Stonerized (2009) Transubstans Records (Cd) Rodeo Eléctrica (2011) Transubstans Records (Cd - digipack) Veddesta (2015) Digital release Veddesta (2016) Transubstans Records (Vinyl) Veddesta (2016) Ozium records + Transubstans Records (Cd - digipack with a bonus track) Demos: Maximum groove (2006) We shall triumph (2006) Highfueled leftovers (2006) Heavy rock (2007) Singles: Bonus track from Veddesta (2016) Blood feud (digital 2014) Members Niclas Engwall - vocals Peter Eklund - drums Robert Trisches - bass Anders Martinsgård - guitars Former members: Ola Nilsson - bass (2005- 2009) Oliver Vowden Gille- bass (2009 - 2012) Reviews External Links http://www.facebook.com/ponamerosundown https://ponamerosundown.bandcamp.com/ References Category:Band Category:Sweden Category:Stoner Rock Category:Fuzz Category:Stockholm Category:Desert Rock